Secret Santa
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A little after season 5, Sookie is trying to move on and find the Christmas spirit. A certain Viking decides to help her with that.


**Just a little something I thought to write for Christmas, even though I'm cutting it kind of close. I can't give everyone their own personal Viking this year, but I hope you guys have a wonderful and safe holiday season!**

* * *

"It's your turn, Sook."

She let out a breath, rummaging through the stocking and pulling a piece of paper out. "Lafayette again, this would be the third time I've gotten him."

Sam shrugged. "At least he should be easy to shop for."

Sookie watched him head to the back of the bar, really not feeling the Christmas spirit. It used to be her favorite time of year, but now with everything that's happened, she wasn't much up for celebrating. It was times like this when she really wished her Gran was still around, Sookie didn't even have her best friend to talk to anymore.

She wiped down her last few tables before taking off for the night, waving to Sam as she left. Sookie made her way home in a slump, wanting to do nothing more than just go to bed. It had been a little over a month since it happened, and surprisingly, everything had been quiet in the supernatural world since then. No major disasters, anyway. The only time she really talked to Eric was when he took her home, he'd been pretty busy trying to get Fangtasia back on its feet and she had to respect that. Even though a part of her really missed him, he was there when she needed someone the most.

Sookie walked in the house to find it very dreary, there were hardly any decorations up and all she had of a tree was one that was already near death. "Merry Christmas," she said to herself, these next two weeks couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

"How have you been?"

Sookie gave Alcide a small smile, placing his beer down on the table. "I'm doing good, how is everything with the pack?"

"It's going okay, some don't listen as well as others, but we're getting there. You do know how dangerous it is to wear mistletoe on your head, right?"

She laughed. "It was Arlene's idea, I just went with it. I'm trying to be somewhat festive this year; it is Christmas Eve after all." The day carried on like any other, but she was still getting sympathetic looks from the patrons. They didn't even know what really happened with Bill, it was just reported that he'd died, but no one knew the exact details other than her and Eric. He wanted to keep it that way.

Alcide stood when he finished his beer. He smiled, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "I have to uphold tradition. Merry Christmas, Sookie."

She smiled as well. "Merry Christmas, Alcide." Sookie knew it would have been a mistake if more happened between them, she just really loved Alcide as a friend and would have hated for that to get ruined. Drunken sex definitely would have done that, it was better this way.

* * *

Sookie fell asleep on the couch when she got home later that night, but a sound knocking on the door pulled her out of slumber. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, glancing at the clock to see that the sun had been down for at least three hours.

She went to answer the door with a groan, wondering who could be bothering her now. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight before her, Eric was standing there wearing a Santa hat, with red baggy pants, and a black tank top. It brought a smile to her face. "What are you doing here, and dressed like that? Is this what you think Santa Claus looks like?"

He shrugged. "I like my version more. May I please enter?"

Sookie was stunned, not used to him being so polite. Not since he got his memories back. "Even though you returned my house, your invitation still stands, but I appreciate you asking first. You may come in," she said with a wave of her hand. Sookie licked her lips when he crossed the threshold, noticing that he was also carrying a sack with him. "I like this version of Santa more, too."

Eric smiled. "I come bearing gifts."

Sookie gasped when she got a good look inside the bag, it was filled with shoe boxes, dress boxes, and boxes that she knew had to hold jewelry. "No, Eric, I can't accept all this. It's too much; you didn't have to get me anything."

He pulled out a piece of paper with her name on it. "Actually, I did."

"You're my Secret Santa? How did you manage that? You don't even work at Merlotte's."

"I had a little chat with the shifter," Eric explained. "Your other coworkers seem to think you're not an easy person to give presents to, I took the decision from them."

Sookie shook her head. "But there was a fifty dollar limit, you went way over."

"I was never very big on Christmas, but I don't believe in limits."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she said, taking another look in the bag. "Thank you, Eric, this was very sweet. I feel bad that I don't have anything to give you."

He kissed her then, and it was definitely more than a peck. "That is a very adorable hat."

Sookie was confused until she realized that she was still wearing the mistletoe on her head. She must have been too tired when she got home and completely forgot to take it off. "Stupid tradition," she mumbled, removing the hat with a sigh.

Eric caressed her cheek, meeting his lips with hers in a tender embrace. He nibbled on her bottom lip, not releasing her until breathing became an issue. "I was never one for traditions."

Sookie took a step back, needing some space. "I haven't heard from you. I know things have been busy with the club, but you couldn't have given me a phone call to let me know how you were? Tara is more a part of your world now than she is of mine, I would have liked to know that she was at least doing okay."

"She is doing well, better than could be expected. It's almost come to the point that I can't even leave her and Pam alone for a second, that's not something I care to walk in on again."

Sookie laughed humorlessly, tears stinging her eyes that her friend seemed to be happier as a vampire. "I just wish she would talk to me. Christmas was always our favorite holiday, her mother was constantly getting drunk, so she would sleep over my house every Christmas Eve. We would wake up to a huge feast that my Gran prepared, and a ton of presents under a beautifully decorated tree. After all of the gifts were unwrapped, we would sit in front of the TV and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. Until recently, we never went a year without it."

Eric wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry, never able to stand the sight of her tears. He knew this was about more than just losing her best friend. "I could get her to talk to you if you want; you know how very persuasive I can be."

She shook her head, pulling away from him. "No, I want her to come to me because she chooses to, not because you forced her. I'll be fine; it's just been a really bad year."

"How are you holding up?"

Sookie knew he wasn't referring to Tara that time. "I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. Yes, Bill is dead, he basically said cruel and hurtful things that made me doubt our entire relationship, but I'm over it. I'm stronger than anyone in this town gives me credit for. He chose power over me, which just proves he never loved me in the first place. I've accepted that and I'm moving on, end of story. If anything, I'm more upset that you just bailed and didn't even contact me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for that, but I didn't think you wanted to see me. I was giving you time to adjust."

"I didn't need time, Eric. I just needed you. That whole thing made me realize how stupid I was to let you go, even before that I knew it was a mistake, but I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Do you really think I hold a grudge for that?" he wondered. "I understood your decision, Sookie. It hurt at the time, but I learned to deal with it. You didn't know if you could trust me, but I hope you realize that you can now."

She nodded as well. "I do, how could I not after everything you've done for me? You never expected anything in return. Could we start over? I'd like for us to try and be friends, we've never really had that."

Eric cupped her cheek again, shaking his head. "I can't do that. I still love you, Sookie. I remember everything we did together, and my feelings have not changed. I hope you have a very pleasant Christmas." He kissed her forehead, making his way to the front door.

Sookie jerked out of her daze at the sight of his departure, grabbing his arm before he could leave. "You know what? I have enough friends." She kissed him with all the passion she possessed, sighing in relief when he returned the gesture and picked her up in the process. They made out for who knew how long, not sure how they finally made it to her room. Sookie giggled when Eric threw her down on the bed, immediately moving on top of her and kissing her breath away. Her clothes were ripped from her body, his following soon after.

"This is only the beginning," he told her. "If we continue, I won't be letting you go. You have to decide now if that's what you want. There's no taking breaks or spending weeks away from each other, this is it, Sookie. I plan to spend at least every other night here, and I want you to come to Fangtasia more often. From there, I will take you to my home and show you where I hope you will want to spend some of your time. I will make the place more accommodating for you, of course."

She was shocked, not knowing how to respond. "What about when you're called away for business? I can't always go with you."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but I have already spoken with Sam. He has agreed to give you pay leave whenever I require you to travel out of town."

Sookie nodded, still stunned by this new turn of events, but not disappointed. Eric was really trying to prove that he wanted her in his life, what more could she ask for? "You have yourself a deal."

He grinned, kissing her lips once more. After he sucked her nipples enough to make them raw, and paid extra special attention to her delectable pussy, he slid home in one quick thrust.

She threw her head back, digging her nails in his strong shoulders.

Eric buried his head against her neck, fucking her hard and fast as the bed banged against the wall. He felt that she was close, reaching down to slip his thumb into her wet folds and massaging her clit. She came hard around his cock, pumping a few more times before he roared his release right behind her. He moved to her side, kissing her shoulder blade in the aftermath.

Sookie tried to get her breathing under control, resting her head on his chest. "Okay, this is definitely the best Christmas ever."

Eric couldn't agree more. He was starting to really love this holiday.

**The End**


End file.
